closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Pictures/Other
Universal Film Manufacturing Company 1912–1918 GW252H196.jpg Universal-1913.jpg Green universal.jpeg Universal_1913_OhioFlood.jpg|The Ohio Flood (1913) 9c09a528-b248-4c56-b220-7ac71fc3fe05.jpg|The Girl Ranchers (1913) b4d621e8-bda9-4567-a0e6-df61fadbbc0b.jpg|The Boy Mayor (1914) Universal_1914_HedgeBetween.jpg|Hedge Between (1914) e236494efd83556af8c8d9328d343e21.png|The Heart of Humanity (1918) 1914–1919 Uni ShackNextDoor.jpg|''The Shack Next Door'' (1914?) Universal Pictures (first era) 1919–1923 Universal 1914.jpeg Image002711.jpg 1923–1927 Universal 1923 B&W.jpg|Black and white version GW202H152.jpg|Sepia version Universal 1925.jpg|Rare version Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Variant.png|''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Trolley Troubles'' (1927) 1925 Carl_Laemmle.PNG|"Carl Laemmle Presents" intertitle 1927–1936 Universal 1927.jpg|Black and white version c-BQbaWjrCgcEloPC5qSqg6487.jpg Universal1927-colorized.jpg|Color version Vlcsnap-2015-04-05-20h43m47s71.png|''The Man Who Laughs'' (1928) odh-jw-01.jpg|''The Old Dark House'' (1932) m-kf-01.jpg|''The Mummy'' (1932) 0ec80ea6-6bd3-4cbf-92b3-4c4d026a7d67.jpg|Secret of the Blue Room (1933) a27a6cd59cec0564541cb9d06545e0e8.png|''The Invisible Man'' (1933) 54c28476-eac2-4679-ae48-95cf4aa8273d.jpg|''The Black Cat'' (1934) e4af308b-3a9b-4a81-a590-b761ceba17e5.jpg|Gift of Gab (1934) iof-js-03.jpg|''Imitation of Life'' (1934) d28347-2453.jpg|''Bride of Frankenstein'' (1935) wol-sw-01.jpg|''Werewolf of London'' (1935) Universal Pictures Dracula's Daughter.png|''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) gwp-grh-01.jpg|''The Great Waldo Pepper'' (1975) hwYhVmu76keS7OCqDuSf5w9795.jpg|''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (1978) bfa964eb-2811-467f-b957-1437e6e9d712.jpg|''Paradise Alley'' (1978) 1980S_VARIANT.png|''Xanadu'' (1980) UNIVERSALEARTH.jpg|''The Pirates of Penzance'' (1983) 1005a1b8-e239-4d06-b21d-1ed0331d2401.jpg|''Cry-Baby'' (1990) 3206b302-1514-437e-9448-36ca8b1dec58.jpg|''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2004) GW516H217.jpeg|''Land of the Dead'' (2005) GW517H214.jpeg|''Dead Silence'' (2007) GW431H198.jpeg|''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball'' (2010) 1936–1947 Universal_logo_1936.jpg Uni30s_b.jpg Universal_woody_woodpecker.jpg Universal 1936 Color.png Universal_Picture_(1946,_Colorized).mp4_000007033.jpg|Color version 2285e4360d4ff85ea297590899bd38b9.jpg|Rare sepia version sof-rl-01.jpg|''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) destry-rides-again-universal-logo.jpg|''Destry Rides Again'' (1939) bp-al-01.jpg|Buck Privates (1941) Universal_Logo_History_1937_-_1963.mp4_000019586.jpg|''Arabian Nights'' (1942) In_Society_(1944).jpg|In Society (1944) Universal Pictures House of Dracula.png|''House of Dracula'' (1945) ss-fl-01.jpg|''Scarlet Street'' (1945) swol-jy-01.jpg|She-Wolf of London (1946) q--SULqWfkdvDUuqy8tVrg188792.png|''Canyon Passage'' (1946) W5ZLVCsg1H_wBu9Q10abDA21316.jpg|''The Sting'' (1973) 7b8cc2eb-9a34-4f41-8be8-8d3401e099f1.jpg|''The Hindenburg'' (1975) bf427ea3-8a23-41a3-84aa-de136b79635f.jpg|The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars and Motor Kings (1976) 5e02a3eb-954f-407c-a0cd-d4b1dc00862e.jpg|The Last Remake of Beau Geste (1977) 7e3bcf4e-a0cd-49ea-8312-6d17c2fbc043.jpg|''Zoot Suit'' (1981) b08b73e1-e053-45ab-91cc-287c717416cf.jpg|Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982) T8pXfYjNy0q91fZHmYiVMg21707.jpg|''Leatherheads'' (2008) B2m_UvwSNHRCKyx2mMqj9Q15838.jpg|''Changeling'' (2008) The Wolfman.png|''The Wolfman'' (2010) Universal International 1946–1960 Universal_logo_1946.jpg Universal_1953_with_B&W.jpg GW178H136.png|B&W version with General Film Distributors byline Universal-International 1946 Color.png|Color version Universal-International 1950s Color.png|Version with larger text Universal1959_ws.jpg Rtph-rm-01.jpg|''Ride the Pink Horse'' (1947) Otov-ws-01.jpg|''One Ride of Venus'' (1948) Rc-gs-01.jpg|''Red Canyon'' (1949) fZD1JYheCqNo4Qh9TM8eoA249692.jpg|''It Came from Outer Space'' (1953) s-rw-01.jpg|''Saskatchewan'' (1954) 566869536f86e8cc4b075d35e4c9e06a.jpg|Abbott and Costello Meet the Keystone Kops (1955) Mfbr-ja-01.jpg|''The Man from Bitter Ridge'' (1955) Aacmtm-cl-01.jpg|Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy (1955) atha-ds-01.jpg|''All That Heaven Allows'' (1955) t-ja-01.jpg|''Tarantula'' (1955) Ism-ja-01.jpg|''The Incredible Shrinking Man'' (1957) Universal_International_(1951-1957).jpg|Chilly Willy: Operation Cold Feet (1957) mm-js-01.jpg|The Monolith Monsters (1957) Touch_Of_Evil_(1958).png|''Touch of Evil'' (1958) Universal_International_Dracula.png|''Horror of Dracula'' (1958) 0d8b07fc30301f887d84727a3e61b67c.jpg|Floods of Fear (1958) Universal_International_(1959).MP4_000005300.jpg|''4D Man'' (1959) Universal International Portrait in Black.png|''Portrait in Black'' (1960) 1954–1963 Universal1962.jpg UXIDypdHrm_JQhBdGFv9Mw29811.jpg 41b64301ef998b1bae837d8330dac206.jpg Universal-International 1960.png OoTqGPmaB4MoUBoswesg-A34510.jpg NDJDjSxc-5uLB6oI8Q8Yew49930.png|Black and white version Universal_International_With_Edward_Maul.jpg|Edward Muhl byline version bsof-rm-01.jpg|''The Black Shield of Falworth'' (1954) cl-ds-01.jpg|''Captain Lightfoot'' (1955) gfac-ab-01.jpg|''Gun for a Coward'' (1957) np-jn-01.jpg|''Night Passage'' (1957) q-hk-01.jpg|''Quantez'' (1957) d28347-9890.jpg|''Jet Pilot'' (1957) ttlaattd-ds-01.jpg|''A Time to Love and a Time to Die'' (1958) lotfg-gs-01.jpg|''The Last of the Fast Guns'' (1958) nnotb-ja-01.jpg|''No Name on the Bullet'' (1959) Universal International Spartacus.png|''Spartacus'' (1960) ml-dm-01.jpg|''Midnight Lace'' (1960) 45f9f24be7f85e6008025e1b9fe1427c.jpg|''Blast of Silence'' (1961) Universal International The Last Sunset.png|''The Last Sunset'' (1961) Cape-fear-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Cape Fear'' (1962) Universal-International_1962.png|''To Kill a Mockingbird'' (1962) Universal International King Kong vs. Godzilla.png|''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962/1963) n-ff-01.jpg|''Nightmare'' (1964) Universal Pictures (second era) 1963–1990 1963–1967 JuqA9hkwtxYxhwn3Q0dq_g13007.jpg T3bvwJ9GKCx4-_7xzccWyw4667.jpg 8dc0120565a8e27089db942bd26bbdd1.png A_universal_picture_with_edward_maul.jpg|Edward Muhl byline version jURwgwzYNrK-RJdrOnkZUQ484324.png|''The Birds'' (1963) charade-movie-screencaps.com-2.jpg|''Charade'' (1963) 71279fbd-b235-48c8-89ac-81d74e1d6d58.jpg|''Captain Newman, M.D.'' (1963) 2027d85c-fe27-4045-b2a2-6a432d8fabef.jpg|''Bedtime Story'' (1964) qKmMVvqcV-qzFlehJ94qBg148251.png|McHale's Navy (1964) 02ed86d6-eac5-439e-b124-0a5b508e91a8.jpg|''Island of the Blue Dolphins'' (1964) c7eba5d9-8747-4eb9-b1cf-95c87f8d37cc.jpg|''The Killers'' (1964) hs9wzAWKmjgPR4mKhR4w4A36676.jpg|''Marnie'' (1964) smnf-nj-01.jpg|''Send Me No Flowers'' (1964) kwaw-dh-01.jpg|Kitten with a Whip (1964) 7f277874-94ad-48e2-bc1b-713e98c78cea.jpg|The Guns of August (1964) bde923cd-9a7c-4d09-b8f4-13cd082bcead.jpg|''The Night Walker'' (1964) fdd1c48d-bdae-45f3-830f-4ca59b6d775b.jpg|''Strange Bedfellows'' (1965) Universal Pictures Mirage.png|''Mirage'' (1965) s-am-01.jpg|''Shenandoah'' (1965) 8003def4-e83e-4591-8401-863905d2009e.jpg|''The War Lord'' (1965) d164409-841.jpg|''Arabesque'' (1966) JuqA9hkwtxYxhwn3Q0dq_g13007.jpg|''Beau Geste'' (1966) a-sd-01.jpg|''The Appaloosa'' (1966) t-ah-01.jpg|''Tobruk'' (1967) 1965–1973 Universal Picture 1968.jpg Universal logo 1963.jpg Universal_Pictures_Logo_1964_d.jpg 30a08573158599be3a49221b110fe5a6.png f27caf1c135e183b1064845dcb632f9d.png 0e59aa9a0559cb5608b7ae2f3fedc594.png vqhkb-UgTY-U1jVa8GF52w18102.jpg GW310H134.png yUT_YWMwwyEn3_t8-CNsFQ2909.jpg GW241H134.png Universal_release.jpg Universalpresents1.jpg|"Universal presents" version cc8fc586-2b75-4990-951f-016927f69065.jpg|''Fluffy'' (1965) iswyd-wc-01.jpg|''I Saw What You Did'' (1965) d28347-3933.jpg|''A Countess From Hong Kong'' (1967) d28347-20819.jpg|''The War Wagon'' (1967) Games (1967).png|''Games'' (1967) cb-ds-01.jpg|''Coogan’s Bluff'' (1968) PinkJungleUniversal.png|''The Pink Jungle'' (1968) d28347-8353.jpg|''Hellfighters'' (1968) sc-bf-01.jpg|''Sweet Charity'' (1969) eotc-dlr-01.jpg|''Eye of the Cat'' (1969) 27a6b0cf-8139-48c1-a693-7299928e905e.jpg|''The Lost Man'' (1969) aottd-cj-01.jpg|''Anne of the Thousand Days'' (1969) 0IH3fiCb1TCYFZVeZ3TylQ39293.jpg|''Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here'' (1969) d28347-5863.jpg|''Topaz'' (1969) GW344H274.jpeg|''Skullduggery'' (1970) ctfp-js-01.jpg|''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' (1970) tmfss-ds-01.jpg|''Two Mules for Sister Sara'' (1970) Bae64bde9e7b63443154e8f1fb4e5983.jpg|''Diary of a Mad Housewife'' (1970) tlb-mh-01.jpg|''Two-Lane Blacktop'' (1971) Universal bylineless.png|''The Hired Hand'' (1971) pmfm-ce-01.jpg|''Play Misty for Me'' (1971) d28347-12282.jpg|''Mary Queen of Scots'' (1971) Universal Pictures Joe Kidd.png|''Joe Kidd'' (1972) ur-ra-01.jpg|''Ulzana’s Raid'' (1972) d28347-14806.jpg|Pete 'n' Tillie (1972) Universal70.JPG|''The Day of the Jackal'' (1973) d28347-8523.jpg|''High Plains Drifter'' (1973) 4f32913f-7b26-4957-ae06-e7e0f8801d54.jpg|The Red Pony (1973) bw-ds-01.jpg|''The Black Windmill'' (1974) d164409-16996.jpg|''The Seven-Per-Cent Solution'' (1976) Screen Shot 2017-05-24 at 8.17.02 PM.png|''Drag Me to Hell'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-24 at 8.17.49 PM.png|''Land of the Lost'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-24 at 8.18.29 PM.png|''Inglorious Basterds'' (International, 2009) by-the-sea-universal-logo.jpg|''By The Sea'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2017-05-13-15h02m46s885.png|''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (2016) 20180926 193312.jpg|''The House with a Clock in Its Walls'' (2018) 1973–1990 Universal_Pictures_1972.jpg bcf3e4d5c1fa7c3123ff0475bec80cf9.png Universal_Presents_1973_ws.JPG|''American Graffiti'' (1973) se-ss-01.jpg|''The Sugarland Express'' (1974) Jaws-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Jaws'' (1975) d28347-12601.jpg|''Midway'' (1976) tmw-lp-01.jpg|''Two-Minute Warning'' (1976) d28347-17554.jpg|''Slap Shot'' (1977) a77-jj-01.jpg|''Airport '77'' (1977) r-jg-01.jpg|''Rollercoaster'' (1977) m-js-01.jpg|MacArthur (1977) a86cc5641059a2b704a54c9048ae711e.jpg|''Blue Collar'' (1978) iwhyh-rz-01.jpg|''I Wanna Hold Your Hand'' (1978) c164409-7601-0.jpg|''Gray Lady Down'' (1978) d28347-9839.jpg|''Jaws 2'' (1978) d164409-13443.jpg|''Animal House'' (1978) GW460H195.jpeg|''The Deer Hunter'' (1978) 325255c0e19b6a334bb4516817aad3f1.png|''Dracula'' (1979) 8db55b49ce07ef7a550994137e59006e.png|''Running'' (1979) jerk-universal-logo.jpg|The Jerk (1979) Universal_Studios (1971) *B&W*.jpeg|''Psycho'' (1960, 1980 reissue) cmd-ma-01.jpg|''Coal Miner's Daughter'' (1980) i-mr-01.jpg|''The Island'' (1980) Universal Pictures The Blues Brothers.png|''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) cacnm-tc-01.jpg|''Cheech and Chong's Next Movie'' (1980) GW459H234.jpeg|''Smokey and the Bandit II'' (1980) Universal Pictures Flash Gordon.png|''Flash Gordon'' (1980) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.10.53 PM.png|''The Incredible Shrinking Woman'' (1981) 7254f6b9-511f-4e7f-8dfb-2ac7a2825363.jpg|''The Funhouse'' (1981) GW357H277.jpeg|''The Pursuit of D.B. Cooper'' (1981) wd-gm-01.jpg|Willie Dynamite (1974, 1982 reissue) m-ccg-01.jpg|''Missing'' (1982) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.50.23 PM.png|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) ftarh-ah-01.jpg|''Fast Times at Ridgemont High'' (1982) Universal 1982.jpg|''The Dark Crystal'' (1982) Screen Shot 2017-05-12 at 7.48.14 AM.png|''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983) fa6ff3c9-92a8-4950-8f29-fd68c3f34d5e.jpg|''Psycho II'' (1983) GW502H232.png|''Jaws 3D'' (1983) Scarface (1983).png|''Scarface'' (1983) GW421H231.png|''D.C. Cab'' (1983) GW365H280.jpg|''Universal Promo for Theaters'' (1983) d164409-15809.jpg|''Repo Man'' (1984) d28347-1109.jpg|''Iceman'' (1984) Universal (River).jpg|''The River'' (1984) Uamca2.png|''Rear Window'' (1954, 1984 reissue) Universal Pictures (1985).png|''The Breakfast Club'' (1985) bm-wh-01.jpg|''Brewster's Millions'' (1985) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.51.32 PM.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) d28347-18769.jpg|''Sweet Liberty'' (1986) d28347-10961.jpg|''Legal Eagles'' (1986) d28347-15348.jpg|''Psycho III'' (1986) An-American-Tail-widescreen.jpg|''An American Tail'' (1986) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.12.18 PM.png|''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1987) be2d5b4946b4e5864a2f049601eb4154.png|''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) d28347-15213.jpg|''Prince of Darkness'' (1987) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.14.11 PM.png|''The Great Outdoors'' (1988) Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-19h21m48s171.png|''Midnight Run'' (1988) land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Land Before Time'' (1988) GW347H239.jpeg|''The 'Burbs'' (1989) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 6.16.10 PM.png|''Uncle Buck'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h28m07s124.png|''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) vlcsnap-2017-12-05-17h39m27s328.png|''Always'' (1989) Tremors-widescreen.jpg|''Tremors'' (1990) a40c92ac182dd0af7dd46ffd2dff0ea0.png|''Coupe de Ville'' (1990) 27562cd1ceaca50b89a3ef084f55a4ce.png|''Bird on a Wire'' (1990) Test_2017-12-15_19-14-41-920.jpg|''American Made'' (2017) 1990–1997 Universal 90's Blank.png|Logo without the text 1990 (75th Anniversary logo) Universal logo old 2.png Universal 1990.jpg 411253.1020.A.jpg Screen variant.PNG 0beee8157ce093ed80bcef62535d7b89.png Universal 1990 Back To The Future Pt 3.png|''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) 3db0fef8002791956d709c6f102fd1a4.png|''Problem Child'' (1990) d28347-4431.jpg|''Ghost Dad'' (1990) Universaljetsonsthemovie4.png|''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 8.43.01 PM.png|''Mo' Better Blues'' (1990) Vlcsnap-2015-04-05-20h39m54s48.png|''Darkman'' (1990) Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 8.44.01 PM.png|''Henry & June'' (1990) Child's_Play_2_(1990)_HDTVRip_720p_Hindi_Eng_BHATTI87.mkv_000032616.jpg|''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Vlcsnap-2015-04-05-20h38m22s159.png|''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) 9e6bb9c19d48a75a590b5c7ce1a047f2.jpg|''The Hard Way'' (1991) Universal 75th Anniversary (Full Screen).FLV 000034919.jpg|''Career Opportunities'' (1991) 1991–1997 107173046_ec0966c0b9.jpg Universal Studios Logo.png cde68a79fa0d192e7087164178329b83.png UniversalWidescreen1990s.JPG Universal_Logo_1996-1997.jpg|Bylineless version used from October 1996 to April 1997 5898953545464.jpg|''Cape Fear'' (1991) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.04.20 PM.png|''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) bf16822f8b1646ee98e2abf7857c3b0b.png|''Fried Green Tomatoes'' (1991) d28347-21942.jpg|''Beethoven'' (1992) d28347-20629.jpg|Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.05.48 PM.png|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) vlcsnap-2017-12-06-15h43m28s609.png|''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) d28347-9383.jpg|''In the Name of the Father'' (1993) Flintstonesuniversal.png|''The Flintstones'' (1994) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.38.34 PM.png|''True Lies'' (International, 1994) Little_Rascals_Universal_Logo.jpg|''The Little Rascals'' (1994) Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.10.29 AM.png|''Radioland Murders'' (1994) RZT8oN6Z4a1np1ybD-mf4A895709.jpg|''Street Fighter'' (1994) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.16.49 PM.png|''Billy Madison'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.21.19 PM.png|''The Hunted'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.34.05 AM.png|''Village of the Damned'' (1995) Casper (1995).jpg|''Casper'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.25.09 PM.png|''Apollo 13'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2013-12-25-20h38m33s140.png|''Babe'' (1995) Universal_Waterworld_Opening_(1996).png|''Waterworld'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.23.36 PM.png|''The American President'' (International, 1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.18.56 PM.png|''Casino'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.08.38 PM.png|''Balto'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-00h13m51s65.png|''Sudden Death'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 7.20.16 PM.png|''Twelve Monkeys'' (1995) Happy_Gilmore_(1996).png|''Happy Gilmore'' (1996) d88682c3390a2c71cb9e73f310a69b53.png|''Tremors 2: Aftershocks'' (1996) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 5.09.27 PM.png|''Flipper'' (1996) Universal_Pictures_(1996)8789078.jpg|''Twister'' (International, 1996) Screen Shot 2017-05-03 at 3.51.39 PM.png|''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-22h01m59s63.png|''Vertigo'' (1958, 1996 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-08-02 at 5.28.47 PM.png|''Dante's Peak'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-05-03 at 3.50.27 PM.png|''Liar Liar'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.37.37 PM.png|''That Old Feeling'' (1997) Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h38m46s195.png|''The Little Engine That Could'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-03h27m46s211.png|''The Thing'' (2011) 1997–2012 Universal Pictures 1996.png|As it appeared in a December 1996 issue of Billboard. d6b013417c4d5698976f4553f2a0fa75.png b482a9969b47e234f3b408c4b6f51576.png f7L69u9hLOxdhdeFqlBhXQ33875.jpg def67a7a628f6755a97c0d2abf830d41.jpg L82XlrgSf3DvRyq8jWkQQA9184.jpg|Full color print logo. This can still be seen on the studio's transportation vehicles as of 2018. 1997–2010 900cabfc4e4df5837dcc5b8c42cb32b4.png d4c801d1f6d9079c4a9471e02b8c407c.png|Fullscreen version in a 4:3 aspect ratio 21ee42f1997708b2c98fb6b28593214b.png|Widescreen version in a 16:9 aspect ratio Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 4.48.53 PM.png|''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 4.49.27 PM.png|''A Simple Wish'' (1997) universal_10.jpg|''The Jackal'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 11.45.23 AM.png|''For Richer or Poorer'' (1997) 917362ec-1a43-4faa-bac4-b7f5b097aa2a.jpg|Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) universal The Big Lebowski.png|''The Big Lebowski'' (1998) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 4.55.27 PM.png|''Mercury Rising'' (1998) 6e4bc33c10023ec7c7f47805df6bd963.png|''Small Soldiers'' (1998) 099ff39f-8ddd-4c01-b6a7-c58920ae29ef.jpg|''BASEketball'' (1998) d28347-24156.jpg|''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) d28347-28340.jpg|''Meet Joe Black'' (1998) d28347-27300.jpg|''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.45.23 PM.png|''Van Helsing'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.47.25 PM.png|''Munich'' (US, 2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.50.29 PM.png|''Public Enemies'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.41.56 PM.png|''Funny People'' (US, 2009) universal_50.jpg|''Couples Retreat'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.51.29 AM.png|''The Fourth Kind'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.48.30 PM.png|''Green Zone'' (2010) Screen Shot 2017-07-11 at 8.35.51 AM.png|''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (2010) 1998–2005 b89ee126929e8851914d888bd1517bf4.png Bandicam 2018-11-03 11-37-54-829.png GW246H140.png GW191H142.jpg GW261H142.png GW342H140.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 6.26.25 PM.png|''Hard Rain'' (International, 1998) Screen Shot 2019-05-03 at 10.50.23 AM.png|''Shakespeare in Love'' (International, 1998) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 9.57.13 PM.png|''Psycho'' (1998) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.41.13 PM.png|''Virus'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.11.50 PM.png|''EDtv'' (1999) Screen Shot 2018-04-22 at 8.12.55 AM.png|''Life'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.20.50 PM.png|''Snow Falling on Cedars'' (1999) Universal Pictures The Mummy 1999.png|''The Mummy'' (1999) d28347-12029.jpg|''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) d28347-24645.jpg|''End of Days'' (1999) 99492add2588e45eaf0056e97cdc8e76.png|''Erin Brockovich'' (2000) d28347-25250.jpg|''U-571'' (2000) Universal Pictures The Flintstones In Viva Rock Vegas.png|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) Screen Shot 2017-06-04 at 2.45.00 PM.png|''Gladiator'' (International, 2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.54.07 PM.png|''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.15.25 PM.png|''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.37.41 PM.png|''Meet the Parents'' (US, 2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.13.59 PM.png|''Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.39.30 PM.png|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (US, 2001) Universal Pictures The Fast and the Furious.png|''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) Universal Pictures Jurassic Park III.png|''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) d28347-29729.jpg|''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' (2001) A1925fa9bec6c48621367ca489b85ba4.png|''Gosford Park'' (2001) 19ce4217d04a01d3b9491b1e7bfc56f1.png|''A Beautiful Mind'' (US, 2001) 0299ee61-add3-4448-a6d7-45fb40521656.jpg|''The Paleface'' (1948, 2002 Reissue) 170a0cc1-a356-45a6-89e7-2eeda72b769c.jpg|Louisiana Purchase (1942, 2002 Reissue) d28347-21906.jpg|Big Fat Liar (2002) d28347-25800.jpg|''Ali G Indahouse'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-06-04 at 2.47.34 PM.png|''Undercover Brother'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.23.16 PM.png|''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) Universal Pictures 2002 21x9 Open Matte.jpg|''8 Mile'' (2002) d28347-23900.jpg|Red Dragon (2002) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.43.17 PM.png|''The Truth About Charlie'' (2002) 7b08e44f-4f5e-474e-a38e-9278463a4421.jpg|''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.34.36 PM.png|''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) Screen Shot 2017-05-12 at 4.02.00 PM.png|''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983, 2003 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 5.35.26 PM.png|''The Cat in the Hat'' (US, 2003) Universal Pictures 2 Fast 2 Furious.png|''2 Fast 2 Furious'' (2003) b0178957-b999-49ec-83e8-03a40b3030e3.jpg|''Hulk'' (2003) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.19.26 PM.png|''Honey'' (2003) Screen Shot 2017-06-09 at 3.45.53 PM.png|''Peter Pan'' (US, 2003) d28347-21163.jpg|''Whispering Smith'' (1948, 2004 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.24.41 PM.png|''The Bourne Supremacy'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.17.22 PM.png|''Friday Night Lights'' (2004) d28347-26920.jpg|The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) 15e924e7-eb71-4bff-83c0-36028e74c41a.jpg|''Thunderbirds'' (2004) d28347-26356.jpg|''Shaun of the Dead'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.18.26 PM.png|''The 40-Year-Old Virgin'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 11.01.54 AM.png|''Nanny McPhee'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.22.07 PM.png|''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) d28347-27682.jpg|American Gangster (2007) Screen Shot 2017-06-04 at 2.49.59 PM.png|''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-11 at 4.38.09 PM.png|''LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers'' (2010) 2001–2002 (20th Anniversary Edition) Universal Pictures E.T. The 20th Anniversary Spy Games.png|''Spy Game'' (2001) EYf1PCoEZJQLcW0KQJQevA4306.jpg|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982, 2002 reissue) 2004–2010 GW261H1423.png Bandicam 2018-11-03 11-39-34-582.png Bandicam 2018-11-03 13-17-37-037.png Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 3.43.54 PM.png|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (International, 2003) Screen Shot 2017-12-31 at 12.09.35 PM.png|''Meet the Fockers'' (US, 2004) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.46.19 AM.png|''White Noise'' (2005) 58abd07e-71cd-4d99-9b5f-97149bc00c1f.jpg|''The Interpreter'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.55.00 PM.png|''Cinderella Man'' (US, 2005) 98fa7e4d56c07bcc03532d70b2141eaa.png|Serenity (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.31.19 PM.png|''Doom'' (2005) a94f7726-37c9-48ed-8c56-1bb9c1f298fe.jpg|''Jarhead'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.59.31 PM.png|''King Kong'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.53.16 PM.png|''Curious George'' (2006) d9c5496e-bd3b-4c08-8a00-10e766231fba.jpg|''Inside Man'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.47.47 AM.png|''Slither'' (2006) Universal Pictures Miami Vice.png|''Miami Vice'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.57.12 PM.png|''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) bb3789af29ab8acd1a685c7172d08803.png|''The Holiday'' (International, 2006) Screen Shot 2017-06-15 at 3.21.50 PM.png|''Evan Almighty'' (2007) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.41.47 PM.png|''The Bourne Ultimatum'' (2007) 4fefe23b2c9cac1404f1f8a196b81f7c.jpg|I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) Universal Studios The Kingdom.png|''The Kingdom'' (2007) Screen Shot 2017-08-19 at 7.14.34 PM.png|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 2.54.00 PM.png|''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) d28347-27573.jpg|''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-08-02 at 5.29.50 PM.png|''Flash of Genius'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.36.31 PM.png|''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008) 8928d002-4221-4882-a639-0bd2099306f7.jpg|''Wanted'' (2008) d28347-28090.jpg|Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) Universal (Mamma Mia).png|''Mamma Mia!'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.58.22 PM.png|''Fast & Furious'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.39.14 PM.png|''State of Play'' (2009) 3f784c0d-774c-47ec-95be-fe5abd863bec.jpg|''The Soloist'' (2009) Repo Men (2010).png|''Repo Man'' (2010) 2009–2012 OcbM7FgHN6xwbei-qWSkDg75086.jpg d28347-29320.jpg|''Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 7.55.00 AM.png|''It's Complicated'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.02.46 PM.png|''Get Him to the Greek'' (2010) bandicam 2018-10-23 05-31-48-363.png|''Julia's Eyes'' (2010, Spain) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 4.59.11 PM.png|''Despicable Me'' (2010) d28347-29316.jpg|''Charlie St. Cloud'' (2010) d28347-29561.jpg|''Devil'' (2010) d28347-29777.jpg|Skyline (2010) d28347-29621.jpg|''Little Fockers'' (2010) d28347-29971.jpg|''Sanctum'' (2011) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.06.25 PM.png|''The Adjustment Bureau'' (2011) Universal_Paul.png|''Paul'' (2011) Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 8.25.59 AM.png|''Hop'' (2011) 5cf14e6c75be78be066147c87abc4545.png|Your Highness (2011) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.00.07 PM.png|''Fast Five'' (2011) ecd9d66508d4003153aa5b65b377f973.png|Bridesmaids (2011) d28347-29734.jpg|''Cowboys & Aliens'' (2011) d28347-29954.jpg|''Dream House'' (2011) 27a7d8390e69a240b1e82ff49428fb26.png|Killer Elite (UK, 2011) Screen Shot 2017-05-13 at 5.03.43 PM.png|''Johnny English Reborn'' (2011) 74b283e60f152106545c9e0a514e4dba.png|Tower Heist (2011) d28347-30043.jpg|''Contraband'' (2012) 2e6041a29272ea647830b65f252ae705.png|Big Miracle (2012) 2012–present 2012 (100th Anniversary logo) 6uVo-kUzTc50N0UoYn15YA912234.jpg Universal Pictures 2012.png Bandicam 2018-11-03 13-28-11-456.png Universal Pictures The Lorax.jpg|''The Lorax'' (2012) The_Bourne_Legacy_2012.jpg|''The Bourne Legacy'' (2012) Universal Pictures Ted variant.png|''Ted'' (2012, A) Ted (2012).png|''Ted'' (2012, B) Universal 100th Anniversary.png|''ParaNorman'' (International, 2012) d28347-30538.jpg|''Mama'' (2013) 2013–present Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h08m03s125.png Universal Pictures Logo (2013).jpg Universal Pictures Logo (2013; Cinemascope).jpg|CinemaScope version vlcsnap-2017-01-10-08h23m18s324.png|BD Live "Fresh Preview" version Riddick (2013).png|''Riddick'' (2013) Despicable Me 2 (2013).png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.37.00 PM.png|''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.38.25 PM.png|''2 Guns'' (2013) 47ronin.png|''47 Ronin'' (2013) Kick-Ass 2 (2013).png|''Kick-Ass 2'' (2013) Universal Pictures Witching and Blitching.png|''Witching and Bitching'' (2013, Spain. UK) Oblivion (2013).png|''Oblivion'' (2013) Fast And Furious 6 (2013).png|''Fast and Furious 6'' (2013) Unbroken.png|''Unbroken'' (2014) Lucy (2014).png|''Lucy'' (2014) Universal_Ouija.png|''Ouija'' (2014) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.40.13 PM.png|''Dracula Untold'' (2014) Universal Pictures Neighbors.png|''Neighbors'' (2014) Universal Pictures The Purge Anarchy.png|''The Purge: Anarchy'' (2014) Universal Pictures Unfriended.png|''Unfriended'' (2014) Seventh Son (2015).png|''Seventh Son'' (2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.34.57 PM.png|''Furious 7'' (2015) Ted 2 #1.jpg|''Ted 2'' (2015, A) Ted 2 C.jpg|''Ted 2'' (2015, B) Pitch Perfect 2 (2015).jpg|''Pitch Perfect 2'' (2015) The Boy Next Door (2015).png|''The Boy Next Door'' (2015) Universal Pictures Jurassic World.png|''Jurassic World'' (2015) Minions (2015).jpg|''Minions'' (2015) Universal Pictures Crimson Peak.png|''Crimson Peak'' (2015) d164409-32109.jpg|''Spotlight'' (2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.15.11 PM.png|''Krampus'' (2015) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.14.02 PM.png|''The Boss'' (2016) Universal The Huntsman Winter's War.jpg|''The Huntsman: Winter's War'' (2016) Neighbors Sorority Rising.jpg|''Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising'' (2016) Warcraft: The Beginning.jpg|''Warcraft'' (2016) Universal The Secret Life Of Pets.jpg|''The Secret Life Of Pets'' (2016) Jason Bourne.jpg|''Jason Bourne'' (2016) Universal Pictures Central Intelligence.png|''Central Intelligence'' (2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 7.30.28 PM.png|''Bridget Jones's Baby'' (2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.10.12 PM.png|''The Girl on the Train'' (2016) Bad Moms.jpg|''Bad Moms'' (International, 2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 3.49.10 PM.png|''Sing'' (2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.07.04 PM.png|''Split'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-05-22 at 8.38.44 AM.png|''Fifty Shades Darker'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-05-22 at 8.39.48 AM.png|''The Great Wall'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-05-22 at 8.41.06 AM.png|''Get Out'' (2017) The_Fate_of_the_Furious.jpg|''The Fate of the Furious'' (2017) Universal Pictures (The Mummy (2017)).png|''The Mummy'' (2017) Universal_Despicable_Me_3.png|''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) UniversalLogoCristmasIsYou.png|''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' (2017) Happy Death Day (3).png|''Happy Death Day'' (2017) vlcsnap-2018-01-28-10h36m27s488.png|''Woody Woodpecker'' (2017) 001-2.jpg|''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' (2018) Universal Pictures Blockers.png|''Blockers'' (2018) Universal Pictures Blumhouse's Truth or Dare.png|''Blumhouse's Truth or Dare'' (2018) Universal Pictures Fifty Shades Freed.png|''Fifty Shades Freed'' (2018) Universal Pictures Breaking In.png|''Breaking In'' (2018) Universal Pictures Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom.png|''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (2018) Universal Pictures The First Purge.png|''The First Purge'' (2018) UniversalLogoMammaMia2018.png|''Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again'' (2018) UniversalLogoScorpionKing2018.png|''Scorpion King: The Book of Souls'' (2018) Universal Pictures Halloween.png|''Halloween'' (2018) Universal Pictures The Grinch.png|''The Grinch'' (2018) Universal Pictures First Man.png|''First Man'' (2018) Screen Shot 2019-03-02 at 8.23.18 AM.png|''Green Book'' (2018) UniversalLogoHTTYD3.png|''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) Category:Universal Pictures Category:NBCUniversal Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Comcast Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Universal City, California Category:1912 Category:1919